Though You Are Like This
by Gia-XY
Summary: Mungkin memang ia sedikit paranoid dan keras kepala sampai-sampai ia membuat "sedikit" kekacauan dengan Security, tetapi Detention Center bukan tempat untuk seorang Kiryuu Kyousuke!/ Aku tidak bisa menghancurkan Yuusei, membuatnya merasa jatuh, walau ia sudah mengkhianatiku seperti itu sekalipun …. Aku tidak bisa!


**Though You Are Like This**

**.**

**By:** _Gia-XY_

.

**Summary:**

Mungkin memang ia sedikit _paranoid _dan keras kepala sampai-sampai ia membuat "sedikit" kekacauan dengan _Security_, tetapi _Detention Center_ bukan tempat untuk seorang Kiryuu Kyousuke!/ Aku tidak bisa menghancurkan Yuusei, membuatnya merasa jatuh, walau ia sudah mengkhianatiku seperti itu sekalipun …. Aku tidak bisa!

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_ © _Takahashi Kazuki, Hikokubu Masahiro & Satou Masahi_

_Story_ © _Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning(s):**

_Canon, Confusing gender (The gender of the character is up to you), Shounen-ai (If you pretend the gender of the character are the same as in the anime), OOC, Some foreign terms, Some non-formal language, Maybe some typo(s), Vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc._

.

.

"_Yuusei! Kau mengkhianatiku?! Kau … menjualku?!"_

Bukan, bukan! Bukan seperti itu, Kiryuu! Aku tidak mengkhianatimu! Semuanya salah paham! Benar-benar salah paham!

"_YUUUUSEEI!"_

Kumohon, Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu! Tatapan itu … tatapan benci, tatapan penuh amarah, tatapan kesal, dan tatapan … kecewa …. Kumohon …, aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengkhianatimu …. Aku tidak mengkhianatimu …. _Percayalah … padaku …_

"_Sudahlah, Yuusei. Mungkin kita memang harus membiarkannya mendinginkan kepalanya di dalam _Detention Center_."_

Apa?! Tidak! Tidak! Kiryuu tidak sepantasnya ada di dalam tempat mengerikan itu! Ia tidak selayaknya berada di situ!

Mungkin memang ia sedikit _paranoid _dan keras kepala sampai-sampai ia membuat "sedikit" kekacauan dengan _Security_, tetapi _Detention Center_ bukan tempat untuk seorang Kiryuu Kyousuke! Seharusnya aku yang berada di sana! Aku yang telah meninggalkan Kiryuu dan membuat ia berbuat seperti itu! Ini semua salahku! Salahku!

"_Yuusei, bukan hanya kau yang merasakan kehilangan. Kami berdua juga, walau Jack tampak seperti cuek. Tetapi, Jack benar. Walau Kiryuu tidak ada, kita semua harus melanjutkan hidup kita masing-masing."_

KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI! KALIAN TIDAK MERASA KEHILANGAN! KALIAN TIDAK PEDULI PADA KIRYUU! Yang kalian lakukan hanyalah berpura-pura peduli dan menyuruhku mengikuti jejak kalian! Apa kalian pikir aku akan mengikuti kalian?! Kalian salah! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, tidak akan! Aku tidak akan melupakan Kiryuu!

Apa kalian lupa?! Kalau tidak ada Kiryuu, mungkin kita hanya sampah! Mungkin kita hanya akan menjadi orang-orang tanpa harapan yang berpikir kita hanya akan tertindas di _Satellite_ selamanya!

Apa kalian lupa?! Kiryuu yang menyelamatkan kita! Kiryuu yang sudah memberikan kita semua harapan! Harapan akan masa depan yang lebih cerah di _Satellite_! Kiryuu yang sudah melakukan semuanya untuk kita! Kiryuu Kyousuke yang telah menyelamatkan kita dari masa depan yang hampa dan suram!

Dan bagaimana bisa kalian melupakannya dan bersikap seakan ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang berarti untuk kita seperti ini, hah?! JAWAB AKU! Jawab aku! Jawab … aku ….

Ahaha … hahahaha ….

Atau mungkin … aku yang selama ini sudah gila …? Aku yang selama ini sudah gila dan terobsesi pada Kiryuu Kyousuke …? Aku yang selama ini sudah mengurung diriku dalam ruang penuh rasa bersalah atas semua yang terjadi padanya …? Aku yang selama ini terlalu keras kepala untuk menghadapi semua hal yang terjadi …? _Aku yang selama ini menyerah karena tidak ada Kiryuu Kyousuke di sampingku …?_

Hei, Kiryuu. Apa menurutmu, aku sudah gila?

Kumohon, kembalilah …. Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang …? Beri aku harapan dan kekuatan untuk kembali untuk hidup … dan tersenyum tulus … seperti dulu ….

Kuatkan aku, temani aku ….Kumohon … Kiryuu … _Kiryuu Kyousuke …_

_… Kembalilah …._

**~XxX~**

"_Bukan! Aku—!"_

Kenapa, kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?! Kau telah mengkhianatimu! Aku tidak percaya! Benar-benar tidak percaya!

"_KIRYUUUUUUUU!"_

Pengkhianat! Dan sekarang kau meneriakkan namaku dengan teriakan seperti itu! Teriakan itu … teriakan penuh penyesalan, teriakan tidak percaya, teriakan tidak terima, dan teriakan … penuh kekecewaan …. Padahal kau sudah mengkianatiku seperti itu …. Kau telah mengkhianatiku …. _Kau … pengkhianat …._

"_Heh, kau memang sepantasnya menerima tanda ini. Bersiaplah, akan kubuat kau tidak akan melupakan rasa sakit lazer ini seumur hidupmu."_

Apa?! Tidak! Tidak! Mereka mau memberiku tanda kuning itu?! Tanda yang sempat mereka berikan untuk Crow dulu?!

Mungkin aku memang membuat "beberapa" kekacauan dengan _Security_, tetapi bukan berarti aku harus menerima tanda ini, 'kan?! Ugh! Semua ini salahmu, Yuusei! Ini semua karena kau berkhianat dan menjualku setelah semua yang telah kulakukan untukmu dan yang lainnya! Ini semua salahmu! Salahmu!

"_Berhentilah berteriak dan diam di dalam selmu! Temanmu tidak akan datang menyelamatkanmu!"_

AKU TIDAK BUTUH PERTOLONGAN! KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI! KALIAN TIDAK MERASAKAN KEKESALAN INI! KALIAN TIDAK MERASAKAN KEKECEWAANKU PADA YUUSEI! Yang kalian lakukan hanyalah memerintah dan menyuruhku mengikmenyuruhku diam dan melupakan semua kekesalan ini! Apa kalian pikir aku akan melakukan tindakan bodoh itu?! Kalian salah! Salah besar! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan pengkhianatan Yuusei padaku! Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua pengkhianatan ini!

Kalian tidak tahu! Kalian tidak tahu, rasanya membenci seseorang sampai rasanya ingin menghancurkannya! Ingin menemuinya sekarang juga dan memberitahu betapa bencinya aku pada dirinya!

Kalian tidak tahu! Kalian tidak tahu, rasanya ingin menghancurkan seseorang, tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan … walau ia berada di dekatku sekalipun …. Aku tidak bisa menghancurkan Yuusei, membuatnya merasa jatuh, walau ia sudah mengkhianatiku seperti itu sekalipun …. Aku tidak bisa!

Bagaimana bisa aku menghancurkan seseorang yang berarti bagiku?! BAGAIMANA BISA?! JAWAB AKU! Jawab aku! Jawab … aku ….

Ahaha … hahahaha ….

Sepertinya aku memang sudah gila …. Aku selama ini sudah gila dan terobsesi pada Fudou Yuusei …. Aku terlalu bodoh karena masih terus memikirkan orang yang bahkan sudah mengkhianati kepercayaanku … Pada kenyataannya, aku tidak bisa membencinya karena aku terlalu menyayanginya …. Aku bodoh, masih menyayanginya, _walau mungkin ia sudah melupakanku sekalipun …._

Hei, Yuusei. Apa menurutmu, aku orang yang bodoh?

Hei, Beri tahu aku …. Katakan, harus kuapakan semua perasaan ini …? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melupakanmu … dan senyuman tulusmu … semuanya tentang dirimu …?

Wajah itu, senyuman manis itu, sepasang permata_ sapphire_ itu … semua milik Yuusei … _Fudou Yuusei …_

_… Menghilanglah …._

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

_I'm back with Trasonshipping FanFiction again_ …. AKH! Kyousuke dan Yuusei sudah membuat saya gila! Kepala saya penuh dengan mereka! Eh, ehem! Mungkin judulnya ada sedikit yang salah—atau banyak—soalnya saya gak jago Bahasa Inggris—tetapi masih ngotot pake judul Bahasa Inggris. Jadi, sekian, deh. Lagi-lagi, saya harus katakan, saya bikin ini karena iseng. Jadi, maaf atas semua kesalahan yang ada. _Thanks for reading_!


End file.
